Ichigo's Hollow Life
by Mexican ninja1996
Summary: <html><head></head>When Ichigo saves a certain child like arrancar it set's off events that will happen in the future but will also unlock his forgotten past</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this as a way to distract my mind on the recent loss of my Grandmother so I decided to post it I may put up a Fairy Tail and Bleach Crossover that I have written as well**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tite Kubo **

"_Dam" thoughts _

"Dam" speech

"**Dam" Zanpaktou**

If you were to walk down the halls of Las Noches one would notice that the walls were all the same boring white color, well that is until you run into a door at the far end of the hall thats basically away from the others. This door had what looked like to be black flames crawling up the door. The room belonged to the strongest hollow in existence and he was like no other. He currently laid in a large bed, and he wasn't alone. He couldn't believe that he had these two beautiful women laying in his bed. Looking to his left he saw nothing but bluish green hair and to his right was a tuft of blonde hair. Sighing to himself and bringing both closer her remembered when he found them.

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking across the desert sands of Hueco Mundo his long black hair flowing in the wind. He was glad that he was a vasto lord now he didn't have to feed anymore. Before he could find a suitable spot to rest he felt three reiatsu signatures spring to life shortly followed by another five. His instincts told him to go help the first three as he sensed them slowly depleting. and without a second's hesitation he sonidoed to the reiatsu signatures.

**Location of reiatsu**

Nel couldn't believe her eyes, her two brothers were laying just in front of her dead while a group of hollows stood over them. She saw the leader of the group lift up its giant claw ready to crush her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to all be over, but instead she heard a static noise followed up by a cry of pain. Opening her eyes she saw a very tall hollow standing in front of her with his hand covered in blood before she could get a better look of this hollow he disappeared.

After a couple of seconds he appeared kneeling in front of her as the group of hollows turned to dust. Looking up at his face she saw bandages covering his whole body to just below his nose and ruby colored eyes. He also had long black hair that went to his waist. "I'm sorry I wasn't here in time to save them." said Ichigo while pointing to the dissipating forms of Pesche and Dondochakka

"It's okay they were just trying to protect me." said a crying Nel

"If you want you can come with me, I will protect you." replied Ichigo.

Looking up to him Nel couldn't believe what she heard,"You mean it, You'll take Nel with you." said Nel

Seeing him shake his head yes she launched herself at him hugging his torso with her little arms. Smiling under his bandaged face he put his hand on her head. That smile turned into a frown when he felt the crack that went along her mask. "Hey Nel why do you have a crack in your mask?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know" replied Nel

Ichigo decided to try something."Hey I'ma try something" said Ichigo while putting his hand on her fragment. Seeing her nod her head Ichigo started pumping reiatsu into the crack on the mask. Now Ichigo expected the crack to reform and her mask would be back to normal. Instead a large cloud of pink smoke exploded from her body, and the next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by a large green blur. When Ichigo Looked at his chest all he saw was a mass of sea foam green hair. Nel finally raised herself so she was mounted on his lap. "Thank you Ichigo I'm finally back to how I used to be." said Nel

To say Ichigo was surprise wasn't even close to how he felt. He couldn't make heads or tails on how a child can turn into this bombshell but then he caught on to what she said last. "What do you mean back to how I used to be Nel?" After hearing his question Nel went into her story on how she was the former third espada and a man named Noritora cracked her mask turning her into a child.

After hearing the story Ichigo was really pissed off but decided to do something about it later he still wanted to rest after all. So after helping Nel grieve over her loss they found a nice spot to relax. Ichigo had his back against the wall while Nel had fallen asleep with her head against his chest. Ichigo didn't know that this little encounter with her just sealed his future and will reveal his forgotten past."

**Meanwhile in a certain candy shop **

"She still hasn't come out of her room Tessai?" Asked a bucket hat wearing man

"No Kisuke it is July 15th after all" replied Tessai

"Ahh yes Its been more than a hundred years she should have been over it by now." replied Kisuke

"You can never forget the one you love, you should know that Kisuke" replied Tessai as he walked away

"_You are right dear friend though I fear what her reaction will be when she sees what he's become" Thought Kisuke _ as he walked away.

In the room a dark skinned purple haired woman named Yoruichi could be seen laying on her bed hugging a small box close to her heart as tears fell from her eyes. _"why did you have to go and leave me Ichigo? why didn't you let me go with you?" thought Yoruichi _as more tears spilled from her eyes

**Again there it is sorry if it sucked I've had no sleep in almost two days but I hope you still like it I may also What if will be updated next followed by To find Peace and Ultimate Betrayal is undergoing a process of rewrite **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chap I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tite Kubo **

"_Dam" thoughts _

"Dam" speech

"**Dam" Zanpaktou**

In a cave in Hueco Mundo lay two hollows a male with long black hair and what seems to be bandages covering his body was laying against the wall, while a female hollow with sea foam green hair, a goat skull sitting atop her head, and rags that barely covered her curvy body lay against his chest. Soon movement could be seen from the female indicating that she would awakening soon.

_Nel pov_

"_Why do I feel so warm." _Was the first thought that Nell had when she awoke. Rubbing her eyes as she awoke she finally noticed that she wasn't sleeping on the hard rock. Startled she launched her self up to get a good look on what she was sleeping on. Seeing The same hollow that saved her not to long ago just reinforced the losses she just had.

"_Pesche Domdanchaka I'm so sorry because of me you lost your lives. though Nel _as tears fell down her face. before she realizes it she feels strong arms wrap around her waist while a deep voice whispers in her ear'"It'll be fine I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save them in time but know this I will always be there for you as long as you want me too."

Without much word she buries her head into his chest and continues to sob until she can no longer do so.

_Ichigo pov_

"_I don't know how longs its been but her sobs have all but stopped she must have realized that her friends are gone, though I should go check out that reiatsu that started going down five minutes ago." thought Ichigo_

"Nel if you feel any better I would like to go check on the depleting reiatsu signature, do you want to go with me?" asked Ichigo

"Yes I would like to go" replied Nel just above a whisper

"Okay then, though I want you to stay behind me just in case okay" said Ichigo

Seeing her nod her head in confirmation he sonidoed out of the cave with Nel not so far behind him. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she's felt this reiatsu signature before.

**Area of Signature**

At the area where Ichigo felt the signature a female hollow with messy blond hair and traits of a shark could be seen kneeling in front of what appears to be a hammer head looking hollow with an energy sword in his hand.

"If you had joined Lord Barragan when he first offered you would not be kneeling in front of me waiting for your death, and your friends would still be conscious." said the Hammerhead

"_Why why must I be so weak." thought the female hollow_

"Well before I kill you due I get the honour of knowing your name" asked the Hammerhead

She didn't even bother answering.

"Fine then have it your way" said the hammerhead raising his sword for the finishing blow.

Thinking that this was the end she couldn't stop the stray tear that fell from her eye. Hearing the sword being raised she closed her eyes and waited for her death. She heard the sound of a weapon hitting flesh but she felt no pain. Deciding to open her eyes she saw a sight that she may never forget.

In front of her stood a hollow that stopped the energy sword with his left hand and seemingly stabbed the hammerhead with a black blade in his left hand.

The hammerhead couldn't even utter a single word before the blade split him in two. After finishing the hammerhead off Ichigo turned his attention to the female hollow. "Hello there I mean no harm my name is Ichigo Kurosaki what's yours." said Ichigo

The female hollow decided to answer though it didn't mean she put down her guard'"My name is Tier Halibel" replied Tier

"Nice to meet you Tier lets go get your friends" said Ichigo while offering his hand

Tier didn't know what caused her to accept this hollows help, but she did anyway.

"_I hope i'm not making a mistake: thought Tier_

Grabbing his hand they headed to her friends

**Elsewhere **

A purple haired dark skinned female could be seen standing in a cemetery staring at a specific headstone. She noticed the reiatsu signature coming toward towards her but did nothing to hide from it. The man came up to the same grave and put a bundle of flowers along with a bottle of sake on the grave. The man pulled out a second bottle and took a drink, then handed it to her.

"Here Yoruichi take a drink" said the man

"You and I both know that I haven't taken a drink since that day" replied Yoruichi

"Ah yes and you haven't even grabbed your zanpaktou either" replied the man. Taking the silence as a yes he gave one last look at the grave and turned towards the exit and was about to leave before a voice stopped him.

"How can you forgive me I took your son away you should hate me." said Yoruichi

"We both know you had no choice Yoruichi plus I still see you as my daughter." replied the man as he looked into her eyes' and before she could reply he disappeared.

"I really don't deserve that title Shunsui" replied Yoruichi she too disappeared from the cemetery not before giving the headstone one last glance.

On the headstone read: Here lies Ichigo Kurosaki beloved son and husband.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but these last two months has been really bad but hoped you like this chapter**


End file.
